Art of Kidnapping
by lauraosnes
Summary: Kings and Queens get kidnapped all the time, but this isn't like all those other kidnappings. This one was just the beginning, the first part in a plan greater then everyone. This plan will send the Pevensies to their limits and test their strength as leaders, monarchs, and siblings. Will all four of them make it out fine? Or will they all loose their minds? {Golden Age AU}


hey people, so I got this idea in my head a while ago and i just can't get it out of my head. so, as you can tell from the summary, Lucy gets kidnapped. But this won't be your average kidnapping story. cause, the kidnapping, is just the beginning. I hope you guys like the story! please review.

Ages-

Lucy- 14

Edmund- 16

Susan- 18

Peter- 19

* * *

Lucy's POV

Sometimes, being a queen is hard. You have a lot of pressure on you to set a good example, to make everyone happy. You have to make sure your country stays up and running and that no other countries invade. You have to be a peacekeeper, but you have to be able to become a fierce warrior at any second of the day. You have to help plan events at your home and learn to be a perfect hostess. You can't show a bit of nervousness when things go wrong. People look up to their kings and queens.

What's harder then being a queen is being a queen with three older siblings who are also kings and queens who seem to doubt your every decision and still think of you as a baby when you're not. That is truly difficult. My older siblings seem to forget at times that I'm a queen as well. I'm very good at throwing daggers and I'm not too horrible with a sword. I could easily defend myself against an attacker, yet they act like I'm some fragile and weak glass doll. I've read many books in castle library and I've studied many maps. I know everything there is to know about Narnia, yet they doubt my skills as a political leader. I've listen to many of our subjects and I always pay attention to current affairs, yet they think I don't understand what's going on.

It gets so frustrating at times. A few days ago in council, all of my siblings seemed to ignore everything I had to say. They would listen, but would say something like "It's different then that Lu," or "That wouldn't help the situation". I know that they're older then me, but I'm still one of the queens of Narnia and I deserve some respect.

"Ugh," I groan as I try to place my earring in. I had been so worked up that I didn't look to wear I was placing my earring and I stabbed my lower ear. I looked over it in the mirror and it was nothing. I took a deep breath and place my earring through the hole. Now, one ear left. Picking up my other silver earring, I'm about to place it when a loud knocking is heard at my door.

"Who is it?" I ask, trying not to sound annoyed. The ball was starting in a few minutes and I wanted to finish getting ready.

"It's Susan," my sister and fellow queen says through the door. I knew it would be her. She always come to my room before an event to make sure I'm ready or if I need any help getting ready. The thoughts nice, but it doesn't make me feel like the young lady I am.

"Come on in," I say, placing my other earring in. Susan walks in, dressed in one of her favorite gowns. It's a deep purple with silver lace trim. Her hair is up in a waterfall braid and her crown looks perfect on top of her head.

"Are you almost done getting ready?" Susan asks me, walking over to my vanity.

"Yes, just let me get my crown on," I answer, grabbing the crown from it's spot on a cushion. Placing it on my head, I take one last look in the mirror. I'm wearing my favorite red dress with gold trim. My hair is curled, nothing too fancy. I don't want to look too fancy, this is just a simple gala to welcome some nobles who are visiting. We had originally planned to just have a feast, but then we let Susan plan it and the feast turned into a ball.

"Let's go meet to boys," Susan says, hooking her arm with mine. I smile at her and we walk down the corridor. The original plan for our living situation here was for each of us to have our own wing, but my siblings and I wanted to stay together. So, we have one wing for all of us. We each have our own bed chambers and they are decorated to represent our personalities. Mine has reds and oranges and has a balcony that shows the Eastern Sea. I love waking up to the sound of the ocean below.

We turn a corner and I see my brothers waiting for us. They both stand tall, talking to each other. Both wear their crowns and tunics bearing the royal crest. Edmund's is a light blue with a silver embroidery. Peter's is a darker blue with a gold embroidery. They both turn and stop talking when they see us coming.

"Right on time," Peter says. Susan and I smile.

"You act as if we are late often," Susan says.

"That is because you are late often," Edmund says.

"That is not true," Susan and I say in unison.

"Yes it is," Peter and Edmund argue.

"It is not," Susan and I argue.

"Is-" Edmund starts but is cut off by Peter.

"I'm stoping this now. We could go back and forth all night, but we have a ball to attend," Peter says.

"You're right, let's go," Susan says. We all walk down to the Grand Hall together, making small talk along the way. I don't really participate, as I was too caught up with my thoughts about the gala tonight. It would most likely be the same as all the others. Their would be dancing and drinking. Peter and Ed would talk to nobles for most the night, not dancing as much as Susan. She would dance all night, flirting with all her possible suitors. And me, I'll just be standing toward the back, dancing a few times with my brothers before sneaking away to the gardens. No one would notice, and if they did, they wouldn't do anything.

A horn being blown rattles me out of my thoughts. My siblings and I have arrived at the Grand Hall and they're announcing us. The double doors swing open and we walk in, everyone bowing at us. We just look ahead, soon arriving at our thrones. We all stand in front of our thrones as everyone stands back up.

"Welcome, friends. We are very happy that you all are here tonight. Tonight, we are welcoming some nobles who will be staying here for a while. Enjoy, and have fun," Peter says before sitting, my siblings and I following suit. I look over at the nobles who are visiting and one catches my eye.

He looks about my age, maybe a year or so older. He has shaggy dirty blonde hair and his eyes are a deep seas green. He looked no taller then 6'0" and his skin wasn't pale, but wasn't tan either. He wore a deep red tunic with brown breeches. He was laughing at something another noble said and his smile, oh his smile. It was like the heaven's were opening up. He was perfect.

He looked over at me and our eyes met. He smiled at me and that was all it took. I started to blush and looked down, a smile appearing on my face. He was perfect in every way shape or form. He had me swooned and I knew I would be dancing with him tonight. Maybe this ball won't be so bad after all.

* * *

How was it? Good, bad? This is just the beginning, the story will start to move on in the next few chapter. Please review. And, I also have a new role-play forum for Narnia called the Golden Age Roleplay and you guys should check it out. Link is on my bio.

Kisses!


End file.
